Modern automotive vehicles typically store a spare wheel in a tub or recession below a false bottom in the rear of the vehicle. While suitable as a storage location, this false bottom location is also desired as a location to manage the spare wheel kinematics during a rear end collision to absorb collision forces and direct the collision forces to and within the rear structure of the vehicle.
In light of this desire, many current vehicles are being manufactured with a mechanical fastener attached to the floor pan in the false bottom where the spare wheel is stored to secure the spare wheel solely through the center hole of the spare wheel. While the use of the current center hole fastener provides a solution, that is, the fastener is capable of securing the spare wheel, realizing further management of collision forces is desired.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device that efficiently manages collision forces. This, in turn, will provide a vehicular device that, during a rear end collision, secures a spare wheel, limits a spare wheel's rotational energy, and controls the transmission of collision forces from the rear of the vehicle through the vehicular structure.